Under-voltage-lockout (UVLO) circuits are widely used in integrated circuits to monitor a supply voltage level. During supply voltage transients when the supply voltage is at a lower than normal level, the UVLO circuit triggers a protection function. Typically the protection function temporarily shuts down the integrated circuit. The temporary inactivation of the integrated circuit ensures that the integrated circuit will receive a proper level of supply voltage when the integrated circuit is restarted.
Under-voltage-lockout (UVLO) circuits are also known as “power-on reset” circuits. One type of prior art UVLO circuit is the well-known delta-VBE/band-gap circuit. The delta-VBE/band-gap circuit requires a relatively large area of silicon in order to be implemented in an integrated circuit. Other types of prior art UVLO circuits may comprise a small number of transistors. The UVLO circuits that comprise a small number of transistors may be very inaccurate and are temperature sensitive.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for providing an accurate and efficient under-voltage-lockout (UVLO) circuit that is not temperature sensitive. There is a need in the art for a system and method for providing an accurate temperature compensated under-voltage-lockout (UVLO) circuit that does not have a large number of transistors.